


of simple tastes

by sunbeams (softlyblue)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, and i also love iwaizumi being best senpai, ft. kurobasu references bc i hate myself, listen this is a fluffy kagehina doodle bc i love my emotionally stunted milk boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyblue/pseuds/sunbeams
Summary: Tobio is a boy with simple tastes. He likes volleyball. He likes to eat. He likes milk. He likes Naruto. He likes Hinata.





	of simple tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MY SOFT KAGEHINA SONS

Tobio is a boy with simple tastes. He likes volleyball. He likes to eat. He likes milk. He likes Naruto. He likes Hinata.

The problem, as Tobio sees it, is that lots of his friends share his interests - they like volleyball. They like Naruto.

They like Hinata.

 

“You forgot your jacket,” Tobio drops it on Hinata’s head as he arrives under their usual tree, his bento in hand, his milk box a reassuring weight in his pocket, the crinkly plastic straw trapped between his teeth; Hinata beams up at him and says muffled thanks, wriggling around under the sleeves until he has it tossed to one side.

“You’re like in shoujo manga,” Tsukishima says sarcastically. “Taking care of an idiot girlfriend.”

“I’m not his girlfriend,” Hinata points a fish at Tsukishima, his mouth already full.

“He’s not an idiot,” Tobio says automatically, and then turns red.

Of course Yamaguchi falls over himself with a fit of the giggles, and Tsukishima’s eyebrows do that thing where they vanish into his hairline and make him look like a smug anime villain, and Yachi is smiling devilishly behind the back of her hand. Tobio feels hot around the collar, and embarrassed -

“Tsukki, quit it,” Hinata kicks Tsukishima’s knee _don’t call me that_ and then pulls Tobio down to sit beside him. “Besides, if I _was_ his girlfriend, you bet Kageyama-kun would be the best sort of boyfriend, huh?”

“You’re making it worse,” Yachi remarks, giggling.

Tobio takes out his milk box and, with as much dignity as he can muster, slurps through his straw.

 

“Did you see that?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Could _we_ do that?”

Tobio snorts into his hot chocolate. “Could we do that? Y’mean, glow?”

 _“Ascend into a better level of volleyball, dumbass!”_ Hinata’s bouncing up and down, marshmallows going everywhere, while on the screen the anime gets more and more ridiculous by the minute.

“They’re playing basketball, though,” Tobio points out. “And people don’t glow in real life.” Although it’d be cool to ascend into a better level of volleyball - Hinata would probably glow bright orange and sprout wings from his shoulderblades.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport,” Hinata whines. “If you were anyone, you’d be the… huh. You’d be Kagami.”

Tobio frowns. “Aren’t we being people from the Generation of Miracles?”

 _“No,_ stupid,” Hinata shoves his shoulder, “You’re Kagami, and I’d be Kuroko, so we get to play together. _Duh.”_

_“Duh.”_

Tobio lifts all of the pink mallows out of his drink one by one and drops them into Hinata’s cup; Hinata ends up holding his mouth open and yelping like a demented seal, trying to get Tobio to feed him, and the anime is abandoned in favour of flinging mini-mallows into each others’ mouths. Hinata laughs so hard he has to call a timeout and clasp his stomach, tears dripping down his cheeks; Tobio’s smiling despite himself, covered in sticky mallow slime.

 

“Do you want to come and finish that basketball anime this weekend?”

Hinata droops - physically droops - over the handlebars of his bike. “Ah - Kenma’s coming down from Tokyo, remember? I promised him I’d hang out this weekend and get ice-cream.”

“That’s okay,” Tobio says hastily.

 

“I’m not okay,” he says to Iwaizumi over the phone.

_“Ah! Tobio-chan! How nice of you to call!”_

“Go away, senpai,” he sighs. “I want to talk to Iwaizumi-senpai.”

 _“Ruuuuuuuuuude!”_ Oikawa screeches, and Tobio listens patiently to a tussle down the phone line, someone swearing, someone shrieking in pain, and the sounds of a mobile being fought over.

 _“Kageyama,”_ Iwaizumi says eventually, sounding angry and out of breath, _“Sorry about the dumbass. What did you want me for?”_

“I need help,” Tobio mumbles. In his own mind, Iwaizumi is the only safe person to ask about this - anyone on the volleyball team would probably try to fight him for Hinata’s company, which is not what he wants at all, and anyway, Iwaizumi is a good senpai. He gives Tobio good advice, and in junior high he managed to coach Tobio all the way through maths _successfully._

 _“Fire away,”_ Iwaizumi says cheerfully. _“I’m all ears.”_

“How do I get Hinata to come to my house to watch anime?”

There’s a long silence from the other end of the line. _“Ask… him?”_ Iwaizumi suggests, after a bewildered pause.

Tobio hums; clearly his wording was a little obtuse. “No, I mean, I already asked him, and he had other things to do. But I want to watch anime with him.”

 _“Kidnap him, Tobio-chan!”_ Oikawa shouts. Iwaizumi yells something back, and there’s another brief fight before he returns.

_“Kageyama… I don’t know what you’re asking me.”_

Tobio frowns at his ceiling. “I just want to watch anime with Hinata.”

Iwaizumi is quiet for a long time, and then - when he replies, there’s a smile in his voice. _“Oh - oh! I see what you mean, Kageyama. You have a crush.”_

Tobio is so scandalised that he promptly hangs up, switches his phone off, and spends all evening blushing into his literature homework.

 

He does have a crush, though.

It’s difficult _not_ to have a crush on Hinata.

 

“Do you like me?” Hinata asks one day, spinning a volleyball on the end of his finger - they’re hanging out in Hinata’s garden, lying on their backs throwing volleyballs up and down and catching them.

Tobio almost chokes on air.

“It would be okay if you did. I like you.”

_“Who told you that?”_

Hinata laughs and throws a handful of grass in his face. “Kenma told me that all I did was talk about you, and that I should probably tell you before you confessed to someone else, and I got worried. Don’t go out with any of those weird girls, Kageyama.”

“I wasn’t _gonna.”_

“Who were you gonna go out with, then?”

“Well, obviously you.”

They throw grass at each other until Hinata’s mother has to yell at them to stop before they get bugs, and Kageyama finds little leaves in his underwear for _weeks_ afterwards.

 

Tobio is a boy with simple tastes. He likes volleyball. He likes to eat. He likes milk. He likes Naruto. He likes Hinata.

The problem, as Tobio sees it, is that lots of his friends share his interests - they like volleyball. They like Naruto.

They like Hinata.

But Hinata likes _him._

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sweetlysofts)  
>   


End file.
